


A New Skill

by Rakeasaurus



Series: Arrow- Christmas [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakeasaurus/pseuds/Rakeasaurus
Summary: Person A getting frustrated when wrapping presents while Person  B being able to quickly wrap beautiful presents and A being absolutely amazed and jealous. If I missed any mistakes let me know.





	A New Skill

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not Christmas anymore but I was so close to being done so I finished it. I never seem to do promos right but I got the idea so I think it's good.

It's Christmas and Oliver finished his shopping a few days ago. Since Oliver came back from the island celebrating Christmas seems to be an off and on kind of thing but this year Oliver wanted to get gifts for everyone especially after everything that has happened with Diaz and after everything his team had been through.

He haves all his gifts on the dining room table and everything he needs to wrap them up and make them look pretty. He sat down and started wrapping some presents, it wasn't long before Adrian came home.

"Hey, welcome home," Oliver greeted him from the table.

"What are you doing?" Adrian puts away his jacket and walks over.

"Well, obviously i'm wrapping presents," Oliver said as he looks up at him and watches his face it's a serious face but it changes to an amuse look.

"Yeah." There's a smirk on Adrian's face. Oliver watch's him look at the presents.

"You wanna help me?"

"Sure," Adrian said as he sat down. Oliver handed him a cook book.

"You could wrap this one," Adrian grabbed it and looked at it. He can't remember the last time he wrap a present let alone celebrated Christmas. He looks at all the wrapping paper on the table there's a red one that's shiny he likes it a lot so he grabs it and rolls it out he cuts off a big square putting the roll a side he places the book in the middle. Adrian watches Oliver wrap a box as he does so Oliver stops half way and looks at him.

"Something wrong?"

"No. I just haven't done this in awhile," Adrian gestures towards Oliver to continue.

"Okay," Oliver said with a smile. It was times like these when Oliver is reminded of how weird Adrian is and how this relationship is anything but normal it's times like this when Oliver learned to just smile and go with it.

Oliver finish's wrapping the box, tops it with a bow, and places it with the other gifts.  
"There, it's that easy," Oliver said.

Adrian just looked down at the book in front of him, just like Oliver said it's easy and looking at the finished product he's pretty sure he could do it.

He folds the wrapping paper up and over the sides and lays it flat on top he tapes it together he then grabs the scissors and cuts off some of the paper at the ends Adrian puts down the scissors and folds in the paper at one of the ends he makes sure it's flat and the triangles that form of the top and bottom peaces of the paper are perfect he then carefully folds the bottom triangle up and tapes it in place he does the same with the top half and then repeats all the steps on the other end.

"I'm done," Adrian said as he stared at it. It's not like Oliver's, it's not perfect

"Good job. Do you want to wrap another one?" Oliver handed him a snow globe.

"No." He grabs it and throws it across the room.

"Adrian!" Adrian gets up and flips over the dining room table. Oliver just sits there staring at the mess Adrian made, he's speechless. Adrian turns to look at Oliver and Oliver looks at him.

"Why?" Oliver asks.

"I did exactly what you did and mine turns out like crap." he gestures at the gifts that seem to be fine on the floor. Oliver runs his hands over his face and stands up he takes a few steps and leans over the table that's laying on it's side to pick up the gift Adrian had wrap.

"Hon, you know I love you and you're great at a lot of things but you just can't throw a fit when you think you're bad at something," Oliver turns to Adrian with the gift in his hands looking at.  
"It looks good. It could've turned out a lot worst," Oliver said as to looks at Adrian and offers it to him.

"But it's not perfect,'' Adrian mumbled as he took it despite the mumbling Oliver could make out what he said.

"It doesn't need to be. You could practice if it really means that much to you."

"Is that what you did?" Oliver just nod. Adrian looks across room to see the pieces of the snow globe.

"Sorry," Adrian said. Oliver knew Adrian didn't mean it because he never had.

"It's fine. Go clean it up and then we go work on wrapping the rest of these gifes," Adrian went to go clean up and Oliver worked on the mess in front of him. He put the dining room table back on it's legs and starts to pick up the presents.

It's times like these when Oliver is reminded of how hard Adrian is to love but it's just another day. Oliver has found it's easier to fix the problem than to fight about it even if it's about not being able to wrap presents perfectly.

Oliver sat down and Adrian came to join him.

"Are you ready?" Oliver asks and Adrian answers with a nod. Oliver handed him a box and clothes.

"Put the clothes in the box and then wrap it," Adrian and does as he told. With a sigh Oliver starts to wrap some presents, tomorrow he'll get a new snow globe but for he'll enjoy his time with Adrian and teach him how to wrap a gift.

 


End file.
